The Protector
by Takato100
Summary: A new soul joins the RWBY cast, that will do just about anything for his friends. Where does this new boy come from and what will be his impact on the story. Read to find out. OC.
1. New Beginings

**Welcome to my new story for this fandom which will hopefully grow as more people find out about the awesomeness that is RWBY! Also I have somewhat of an excuse of why I haven't posted a new chapter for my other stories. First off my computer broke down so that took awhile to fix, and with all that time idling I kinda lost my momentum and got a bit of writers block. So while I'm waiting for that to clear up I'm working on this. So without further ado.**

* * *

"Mr. Callahan!" "Huh," I said as I snapped out of my daydream. "Glad that you could join us Mr. Callahan. Did you enjoy your trip to dreamland?" My professor asked with a frown.

I mumbled a quick apology before he continued on. He was talking about the history of Dust and how humanity used it to win the war. It was something I learned a while back. My teacher was a strange man in fashion sense. He had long dirty blond hair which was in an old style. I believe it was called a mullet. At the moment he was wearing a somewhat traditional style for a professor. Typical button up shirt and beige slacks. After a while I drifted off again and I started drawing specs for my weapon I was going to make. I had few ideas rattling around my brain but nothing definite yet.

As the final bell rang I grabbed my brown messenger bag and headed out of the classroom. Almost as soon as my feet touched the lawn outside of Signal I felt a large amount of weight increase on my back.

"Rawr!"

"Woah!" I yelled as I tried to keep my balance. I regained balance enough to look over my shoulder. I saw that my best friend Ruby Rose had almost tackled me. Smiling I fully regained my balance and started to run around yelling. "Help! A beowolf's got me!" After running around for a while I finally put Ruby down and I was immediately hugged tightly around my stomach. I hugged her back. "How you doing Little Red?" I asked, using my nickname name for her. "Pretty good," she replied, pulling away from the hug. "How about you Ivan? Got your weapon specs ready for Friday?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, my hand brushing through my messy, dark brown hair. "Not quite yet," I replied. "How about you?" I asked, as I shoved my hands into the soft fabric of my ivory colored slacks. She nodded and replied, "I'm almost there, just need to iron out a few bugs." "Mind if I see the design?" In response she reached into her bag and pulled out a few sheets of crumpled and wrinkled paper and shoved them into my tan hands. I briefly shuffled through them. The choice she made for a weapon type surprised me.

"A scythe?" I asked incredulously. "Well, yeah, I just figured Uncle Qrow's looked so cool. So, I figured; why not?" she explained. "Why?" She continued. "You do know it's one of the hardest weapons to master, right?" I explained. "Do you think I should to change it?" She asked, looking more than a little nervous. I shrugged in response. "I'm not telling you to change it, only you can decide that. I just want to let you know what you're getting into."

She nodded, looking more reassured. "I can handle it," She said, as I handed the papers back to her. I tilted my head and cocked a thin eyebrow as I smirked. "Can you?" She frowned and glared at me. "What's that supposed to mean?!" She yelled. My smirk grew larger as I laughed and replied. "Nothing at all Red." "Hmph." She pouted and crossed her arms as she turned on her heel away from me. "Why do always have to be such a jerk, Ivan?" I mussed her hair as I laughed. "Calm down Ruby I was just joking." She grumbled as she fixed her red-streaked black hair.

Finally she got over her anger and her silver eyes turned back to me. "What about you? What weapon are you planning on doing?" My eyelids slid over my chestnut colored eyes as I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "That, right now is the problem," I replied as I opened my eyes. "What do you think I should do?" She smirked with a devious glint in her eye. "Only you can decide that," She said, throwing my words back at me. "Oh ha ha very funny Red." I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms. She finished laughing before she continued. "Okay, seriously though. Weapons are extensions of yourself so figure out which weapon best represents you."

I sighed, "Does that mean I have to do some of that self-reflection crap?" Ruby rolled her eyes and smiled good-naturedly. "Yes you'll have to do some self-reflection crap." I threw my head back and groaned, "Why did I have to ask you?" "Because you have no one else to turn to?" It was more of a statement than a question. "True," I replied. "I need some more friends." "Like you could find anyone who would take you," She replied. "Sorry to say but it looks like you're stuck with me forever." I hung my head in mock sadness. "Darn it." We both laughed at this. "Come on we should get home." "Kay." She quickly pulled out a pair of red headphones that had a rose imprinted on one ear. She instantly put them on and started blaring one of her favorite songs. "This Will Be The Day" I think it's called.

We got to her house rather quickly as it was only a only a short distance from Signal. "Alright I'll see you tomorrow. Tell Yang I said 'Hi'." Ruby nodded and said with a smirk, "Don't forget about those weapon specs." I chuckled and nodded. "Alright see ya Red." After that I started walking to my house. It took about 10 minutes to get there from Ruby's house. I unlocked the several locks that protected my home from invaders. I walked in and reset the locks before removing my white tennis shoes.

I hung my white overcoat in the closet to my right. Then I quickly headed into my room and changed into a pair of gray sweatpants that had the word Signal emblazoned on the left pant leg, and a black shirt with a picture of a bear that said 'bearly tame' on it. I walked into my shabby kitchen and opened the fridge. It mostly contained old Chinese takeout bins and a box of pizza. After smelling the Chinese food I opted for the pizza. I took a slice from the box and jumped onto the couch.

I thought about what Ruby told me. 'Weapons are extensions of yourself so figure out which weapon best represents you.' "Best represents me, huh?" I said to no one in particular. 'Alright think.' I thought. 'What qualities do I have? Bravery, intelligence, kindness, helpfulness.' At this point I was kind of going back and forth in my head, like a psychologist talking to his patient. 'Is that why you fight?' 'I fight to protect those who can't protect themselves.' 'So no one will have to go through what you do?' That made me stop. It had been a while since I had thought about that. I didn't know my parents.

The way I saw it, they were either dead or – the option I hated most – they had abandoned me. I choose to believe the former, not wanting to even think about the latter. 'Yeah… I fight… to protect everyone who can't protect themselves.' At that thought an idea hit me like lightning. I quickly grabbed a pen and a pad of paper and started drawing.

1 Year and 2 months later

"Just close your eyes Red!" I yelled at Ruby.

"Ivan, you know I hate surprises!" She whined.

"Well trust me you're going to love this one. So, just close your eyes!" I told her. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Good now hold out your arms." She opened one eye at this.

"Why?" She asked, as she opened one of her eyes. "You're not doing something mean, are you?" I sighed in frustration. "No," I replied aggravated. "Now close your eyes or you won't get your present." She quickly shut her eye and thrust her arms out. I quickly pulled out a square of folded red fabric. I quickly placed it in her arms.

"Can I open my eyes now?" She questioned. "Yes," I replied. She opened her eyes and immediately looked down at her arms. She looked confused so I told her to open it. She did and when she got to the center her eyes lit up.

In the center of the cloth was a black belt, with the same rose symbol that she had on her headphones as the buckle, with a box for ammo on the right side, for her scythe, The Crimson Rose. On the back there was a clip to put her weapon when she wasn't in combat. "An ammo belt?!" She exclaimed in surprise. I shoved my hands into my waist length jacket and shrugged as I smiled. "Well, you're always complaining about not having a good place to put your ammo so... There you go." She smiled widely.

"Seriously Ivan, this is too much." "That's too bad because we are not yet done in the act of gift giving." She looked confused so I continued. "I got one more gift for you today." She still looked confused.

"So...Um where is it?" "You're holding it." I replied. She looked down at her hands and saw the red cloth and the belt. "Is it in the cloth?" She asked. "Sort of," I replied. "Open it up completely." She put the belt in one hand and grabbed the cloth in the other. She held onto one end of it and let the other end drop. When it completely opened up she was holding it upside down. When she held the right way she realized what it was almost instantly. "Awesome!" She exclaimed.

And it was awesome it was a red cloak that had a hood at the top. "I thought you'd like it," I said. "I don't like it," She said. That worried me for a second then she exclaimed, "I love it!" She then latched onto me in a giant bear hug. I gave her a quick hug and then pulled away and shivered. The cold winds of October were picking up. "Alright let's get home before we catch a cold."

She nodded in agreement and slipped on her headphones like she usually did. Now though she didn't just listen to one song over and over again. She also listened to a few others, the ones I could remember were, Red Like Roses, Mirror Mirror, and I Burn, to name a few. We were walking from Signal so I had 10 minutes to enact the plan. I calmly, slowly, slipped my phone out of my pocket, so as not to arouse suspicion from Ruby.

But had nothing to fear for she was in her own world of music, not paying me the least bit of attention. I quickly pulled up the texts and sent my message 'We'll b there n 8 mins.' Then I closed my phone. I had done my part now it was their turn to get it ready. We arrived at Ruby's house in 9 minutes after that.

By now she had pulled off her headphones, so I asked her if I could come in to warm up. She said it was fine and we headed inside. When we went inside we were met with darkness. "That's weird." She said. "Why are all the lights off?" I shrugged in the darkness forgetting she couldn't see me. "Hm." Was all she said as she turned on the lights. As soon as lights were switched on people jumped out from everywhere yelling. "SURPRISE!" "Huh?" She asked surprised.

"Happy birthday Little Red!" I shouted, mussing up her hair. "A surprise party?" She asked, "Awesome! Thanks guys." She gave me a quick hug then went over to Yang and her father and gave them hugs. Yang was about 5'6" with blonde hair. She wore a yellow shirt with the image of a flaming heart on the left side.

Over that she wore a tan jacket with brown outlines, and black cuffs on the sleeves that ended around her elbow. Wrapped around her neck was an orange scarf. She also wore a pair of black short shorts held up by a brown belt. The belt on the back ended in a pleated skirt. In the front on the right side was a flap that held the same heart symbol that was on her top. On her feet she wore a pair of brown knee high leather platform boots. Wrapped around her left leg was a grey bandana. On her wrists were her prized gauntlets which fired shotgun shells on her command.

I stayed for about an hour before I left for my house. It took a little longer than last time because I ran into… complications. Three guys jumped me as I was walking through an alley across from my run down little house. One guy, the leader I guessed, held a knife. His cronies held other blunt instruments that consisted of a baseball bat and a rusted pipe.

"Give us your wallet and we won't hurt you," The leader said. I looked around for a second, coming up with a strategy. "Three against one?" I asked. "That's a little unfair isn't it?" "Who said we fought fair?" The leader asked with a smirk on his face. "Oh you misunderstand," I replied with a smirk of my own, putting my hands in my messenger bag looking for my weapon.

"I meant unfair for you." They growled in response. I found my weapon and gripped it tight, my hand still in the bag. "Now listen," I continued. "I'm in a good mood today, so if you guys leave right now I'll forget this ever happened." "Alright punk you're asking for it!" The leader exclaimed as he lunged at me as I quickly pulled my weapon from my bag as it expanded to its full size. The thug, who was expecting the feeling of steel plunging into flesh, was severely surprised when his knife met my shield with a satisfying 'thunk'.

My shield was a relatively simple design, a circle with my family crest in the center*. The crest was a blue circle with two parts on the left and right that extended into points. The one on the right pointing up, the one on the left pointing down. In the center was a wavy line that divided the circle in half.

"My turn." I said with a smirk. I pushed him back with my shield and prepared for my attack. "Let's get him boys," The leader said. "He can't take all of us." With that he and his goons charged at me. The leader again tried to stab me but I quickly bashed him with my shield. After that I flipped over him and his goons as I threw my shield at the alley wall. It bounced and hit the first goon then it ricocheted** and hit the second goon and flew back to me.

I promptly caught it like a Frisbee and replaced it on my arm. I then charged the mugger that held the bat and bashed him twice in the face, then a third time into the wall. Then I switched my attention to the man with the pipe. Having recovered from my first hit he attacked me with his pipe twice. I easily blocked both strikes and quickly struck him in the chest while he brought his weapon back for a third blow. I delt a quick blow to the head and pushed him against the alley wall, knocking him out.

'Now where's the leader?' I thought to myself. Just as this thought entered my mind, a sharp pain erupted in my side as the leader dug his knife into it. "Not so tough now are you?" He asked smugly. I stumbled away from him and struggled as I pulled the knife out of my side and quickly threw it away. The blood rushed out of my wound. I concentrated and quickly used my aura to help heal the wound.

It wasn't fully healed but it was enough to allow me to keep fighting. I chuckled. "Well done," I said as I advanced toward him. "You managed to land ONE hit on me. Granted it was achieved using cowardly tactics, but it happened none the less. Sadly you've gotten blood on my favorite coat and that is just unforgivable," I said as I shook my head. I quickly charged and struck him over and over until he fell.

He started crawling back towards his goons. "Please, I'll give you anything you want just please just let us go," He begged. "Go," I replied. "What?" "Leave and don't ever, EVER, let me catch you, or your goons hanging around here again." He got up nervously and backed up towards his other goon.

**"No problem," He said smiling nervously. "No problem at all. Jackson, grab Peters." He whispered to the only other goon left awake. "Jackson", as I now knew him as, went over to the mugger I knocked out and all three of them ran out of the alley. I looked down at my now blood-stained coat and sighed. "This really was my favorite coat." I shook my head and continued on through the alley towards my home. **

* * *

**Story notes: **

***the symbol on the shield is the crest of friendship from digimon.**

****I spelt ricocheted right on the first time.**

* * *

**So there's chapter one, mostly just intros and back stories. This actually took a lot longer than I thought it would, but a lot of effort went into it so it's understandable... Hopefully. Anyway I do want to say two more things before I sign off. 1.) I want to thank my friend Tiffiny for betaing this. She helped me get this together and she's the main reason the chapter is what it is. 2.) I want to thank you guys for taking the time to read this. Hopefully this fandom will get more popular and there will be more great fics to read. Anyway I've rambled enough until next time, bye!**


	2. A More Simple Soul

**Hello my friends and welcome to the second chapter of The Protector, and Merry Christmas. When I upload this it will be 11: 12 December 25, still technically Christmas! I was going to put this up earlier but FF wasn't letting me log in. Anyways, this chapter moves into the main story starting at episode 1. Now before we begin I just want to say that if there's any grammatical errors it's because a certain beta reader of mine didn't go through it. But I'll have it fixed later and re-upload it later I promise. Now without further ado.**

* * *

10 months later

"Just 10 more minutes, Ruby then we can go." I told the frantic 15 year old.

"Good," she replied. "I get so tired of waiting for your shift to end."

"Well I think there are some new Weapon Magazines in the back if you want to take a look."

Her eyes shone brightly as she quickly headed towards the back of the, "From Dust Till Dawn". I shook my head as I chuckled and smiled. I turned back to my boss, who I was working the counter with.

"Pretty quiet tonight, huh Paul."

He nodded, then he paused for a second. "You can go if you want."

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"Mhmm. I just need you to restock those shelves over there," he said pointing to a nearly empty shelf. "Then you can go."

I felt kinda bad for leaving Paul so I asked if he was sure. "Like you said, it's slow right now. John will be here soon."

I gave him my thanks and headed back to get the bags of dust. I grab two bags of dust and head back to the shelves. I pass by Ruby as I head back to the shelves. She's got her hood up and headphones on, reading her magazine, so I tapped her lightly on the leg with my foot. She jumps, clearly surprised.

"Huh?!" She exclaims as she wrenches the headphones from her head. "Don't do that!" She yelled.

I chuckled as I shook my head. "We're leaving soon." I replied.

She nodded as she clutched her chest.

I just chuckled as I strolled over to the shelf. I placed the bags on the shelf and headed to the back room. I grabbed two more bags and headed back for the shelf. On the way back I heard the door slam open. 'Hm,' I thought. 'Customers. I can stay for a minute to help out the old man.' But as I turned the corner I quickly retreated back behind the shelf. The "customer" was actually infamous criminal Roman Torchwhick. He'd been robbing a lot of Dust shops as of recent. I quickly poked my head out and counted about six, or eight of Roman's thugs. I ducked back and listened as Roman spoke.

"We're not here for your money," He said in an oddly soothing voice. "Grab the Dust." He said to his henchmen.

I quickly ran for the back room. I wanted to be able to get the drop on these guys. I quickly walked to the back room to get my shield, the Protector. Just as I shut the door I heard one of the thugs yell.

"I said hands in the air!"

"Who's he talking to," I asked myself as I rummaged through my bag, "The only people in the store are me, Paul, and...Ruby!" As I realized this I quickened my pace looking for the piece of metal. "A ha!" I exclaimed as I found it.

Just as the shield was unfolding I heard a crash. "That's my cue." I said to myself as I ran for the door.

I throw the door open the door to see two thugs pointing pistols at Ruby. I quickly threw my shield at the one on the left, knocking him into the window, causing it to crack.

"Hey!" The guard on the left yelled.

Since the guard was focused on me, Ruby had the opportunity to tackle him into the window and causing both of the goons and Ruby to fly out into the street.

As Roman looked out of the now shattered window I flipped over their heads as I yelled, "Coming through!"

I landed in the street and quickly picked up The Protector from the goon's unconscious body. I slipped my shield on my arm as Ruby turned towards Torchwick with a smug smirk. She twirled The Crimson Rose a few times before she sunk the scythe's head into the asphalt.

"Okayyy." Roman said as he looked at us. "Get 'em." He said to his goons.

All at once the remaining amount of thugs, about six, charged out of the store and into the street. One charged directly at Ruby while two were focused on me. Both brought their swords down but were met with my shield. With their swords lodged in The Protector I pushed up, dislodging their swords and sending stumbling backwards using that opportunity I threw the shield at the thug on my right and ran after it. As The protector struck the guard in the head, knocking him out, I jumped, grabbed the shield and pushed off the thug towards the goon on my left.

I put my shield under my feet as I fell towards my target. I hit my target dead in the chest as he fell to the ground. I punched him the face to make sure he was knocked out I stood up looking for my next target, to see that Ruby was just finishing the last thug. I walked over to Ruby and complained.

"You couldn't save at least one for me?" I asked.

She smirked as she responded. "Hey, it's not my fault you're so slow." She teased.

"It's not my fault my semblance isn't speed." I replied.

She just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Roman. I focused back on Roman as he looked up from the goon at his feet.

"Well Red, Shield Boy," Roman said using my nick name for Ruby. "I think we can all say that' it's been an eventful evening," He continued as he dropped his cigar and snubbed it out with his cane. "And as much as I'd love to stick around…" He pointed his cane at us. "I'm afraid this is where we part way." With that the tip flipped up.

I then realized his cane doubled as a weapon. Soon after I realized this he launched a flare at us.

"Look out!" I yelled as I pushed Ruby out of the way.

I put my shield up and took the full brunt of the attack and fell on my back. I put my arm down to see Ruby standing over me.

"You Okay?" I asked.

"I should be asking you that," she replied. "You took that attack full on."

"I'm fine," I replied, looking for Roman. "Where's Torchwick?"

Ruby looked around until he spotted him behind me.

"Over there!" She shouted as she pointed at a nearby firescape. She smirked. "Bet I can get to him faster than you can."

Normally I would go for this but… I looked back at the door to see Paul poking his head from behind the door.I shook my head.

"You go after him I'll catch up." I replied.

She gave me a quizzical look, but nodded and ran after Roman. I ran towards Paul.

"You ok?" I asked the old man.

He nodded in response. "Go on and help your friend." He said.

I shook my head. "No way, I'm not leaving you again." I replied stubbornly. "I'll stay with you until the police come."

"I'm fine right now." Paul retorted. "You and your friend took care of the thugs. But right now she is taking on their leader. I'll be fine by myself until the police show up but she probably needs your help."

I sighed realizing he was right. I nodded and took off towards the fire escape Ruby had indicated earlier. I quickly climbed the ladder two rungs at time. As I neared the top I heard the sound of a nearby Bullhead. As I reached the top I saw Roman standing in the back of the Bullhead I heard from before, holding a burn crystal in hand, while Ruby stood in the middle of the rooftop, Crescent Rose at the ready.

Roman threw the crystal at Ruby's feet, then raised his cane aiming at explosive crystal.

"Look out Ruby!" I yelled a I realized what Roman had planned.

I removed Protector from my arm and threw it towards the explosive flare that was launched from Torchwick's weapon. As the flare grew nearer and nearer towards Ruby's feet I realized that my shield wouldn't make it in time to block the blast. Time seemed to slow as I ran in a dead sprint towards Ruby, hoping against hope, that I would somehow be able to get to Ruby and push her out of the way.

Luckily I didn't have to worry about arranging my best friend's funeral. Right before the flare hit, a woman with blonde hair, wearing a white blouse and a black skirt appeared,using a glyph to protect Ruby from the blast. Regardless of the fact that she was now safe I continued on my course towards my red-haired best friend. I quickly wrapped my arms around her in a bear hug, oblivious to the battle that raged on behind me.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I squeezed the life out of young scythe wielder.

"No." She responded with what little breath she had left.

Her response nearly gave me a heart attack. "What's wrong?" I asked panic evident in my voice.

"Can't breath." She strained to say as she tried to escape my grasp.

Blood rushed to my cheeks as I realized I strangling Ruby. I quickly released her from my death grip. She quickly sucked in a breath and coughed. As soon as she got her breath back she stood up and gave me a death glare.

"You just nearly killed me, after I just nearly got killed!" She yelled waving her arms around.

"Well excuse me for worrying about the well being of my best friend!" I yelled back.

"I don't need you looking after me like I'm some little kid!"

"I know you're not a kid! I'm barely a month older than you for god's sake!"

At that point our argument we were having was interrupted by someone clearing their fight. We turned to see the woman from before. Now having a better chance to look at her I noticed she was wearing glasses that covered her lime green eyes, and she wore a cape colored black on the outside with purple material formed the lining. I also noticed she carried around a… Was that a riding crop?

Ruby then realized that this woman was a huntress, geeked out in typical Ruby fashion. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Face meet palm, palm face." I said to myself a I slapped my hand against my forehead.

* * *

Soon we were sitting in what appeared to be an interrogation room. A single light hung from ceiling above a desk with two chairs. Ruby sat in one chair while I just leaned against the wall behind her.

"You just had to ask her for her autograph, didn't you?" I said from the wall.

"Oh come on," Ruby replied. "Do you know how often I get to meet a real live huntress?"

"Well let's see here," I started. "Your sister's training to become a huntress, so are you, and so am I."

Before I realized my mistake Ruby cracked a smug smile.

"I didn't realize you were a girl Ivan," She giggled as I facepalmed. "That explains sooooo much. What other secrets are you hiding from me? Are you a Faunus too?"

I sighed and replied. "Yep Red you caught me, I'm secretly a Faunus." I deadpanned.

"I knew it!" She shouted. Then, with speed that still amazes me today, stood, ran behind me and jumped on my back. "Where are your ears?" She asked. "Where are you hiding them!" She yelled.

"Ruby get off me!" I yelled, as I tried to reach my and pull her off.

"Never," the red-haired girl shouted. "Not until you show me your ears!"

After several minutes of struggling the sole door in the room opened and slammed shut, quickly getting our attention. We turned towards the woman we met on the rooftop, Ruby with a fistful of my hair, and me attempting to grab her hood.

"Sit." The woman said sternly.

Quick as lightning we sat in the two chairs. The woman now circled us now carrying a tablet, no doubt containing a report of the incident that happened earlier tonight.

"I hope you two realize," the nameless woman started. "That your actions will not be taken lightly. You put yourselves and others in great danger."

"They started it!" Ruby yelled.

"And we can take care of ourselves, lady." I chipped in.

She gave a hmph at my response and continued to circle us. I felt like I was road kill and she was the vulture waiting to swoop in and gobble me up.

"If it were up to me you'd be sent home…" The woman continued. "With a pat on the back…" Ruby brightened up at that, but I knew there was more. "And a slap on the wrist." She finished as she brought the riding crop down with a loud smack, causing Ruby to jump back in her chair in fear.

"Oh calm down Red," I chuckled. "Honestly you take out six guys on your own fearlessly, yet you're afraid of a little smack."

The young teen in question just glared daggers at me but said nothing, and the blonde continued as if she hadn't heard me.

"But… There is here who would like to meet you."

And just like that the woman moved from in front of the door to reveal a man in mostly green attire, silver hair, spectacles, a cup of something I assumed was coffee in one hand, and a plate of cookies in the other. I soon realized this man looked really familiar, but I couldn't remember from where.

I realized he was talking but I was too focused on figuring out this man's identity to make out the words. I the suddenly felt a sharp pain in my side as I just remembered who this mystery man was.

"Erg. What?" I asked surfacing from my thoughts.

Ruby just rolled her eyes as she pointed to with at Ozpin with her thumb. "He's talking to you."

I looked over to see the bespectacled headmaster staring at me expectantly. "You are Ivan Callahan aren't you?" He asked.

"Yep that's my name," I replied. "Hey, could you do me a favor and not wear it out. It's the only one I got."

Ozpin didn't look amused. "Yes, now where did you two learn to do this." He asked as he gestured to the tablet his assistant was holding. The tablet was currently showing footage of Ruby's and my fight outside the dust shop.

"S-Signal Academy." Ruby responded stuttering.

"They taught you to use the most dangerous weapon ever designed." He asked seemingly surprised.

"Well I wouldn't exactly say that it's that dangerous." I said patting the protector that laid on my arm.

"Um… Ivan. I think he was talking to me." Ruby said sweat dropping.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Right… I knew that." I insisted.

"Anyways," Ruby continued. "It was really one teacher imparticular."

"I see…" The headmaster said as he put the plate of cookies.

Ruby took one hesitantly and gobbled it instantly. I then took one and ate it at a much more subdued pace than my hyperactive companion. I didn't notice however that Ruby was quickly eating the rest of the plate of cookies at astounding speed. In mere seconds the cookies were all gone.

"It's just that," Ozpin continued. "I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow." He finished look nostalgic.

"Mm. Thash muh unkul." Ruby said, mouth full of cookies.

"Ruby what have we said about talking with food in your mouth?" I asked remembering a conversation I had with her a while ago when she just wouldn't stop talking with food in her mouth. It was dis-gross-ting.

"Sorry," she said as she wiped her mouth. "That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing."

"I'll say," I muttered. "You nearly took off my arm while you were practicing once." I finished, unconsciously rubbing my arm.

"You're still hung up on that?" She asked. "That was nearly three years ago, get over it!"

"You nearly get your arm chopped off and tell me if you'd ever get over it."

Ruby rolled her eyes and turned back to Ozpin.

"What's an adorable child like yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" The grey haired man asked.

"I want to be a huntress." Ruby said.

"I want to help people." I said.

"Again, he was talking to me."

"Well that's debatable. He did say adorable, I like to think that I'm pretty adorable."

"You want to slay monsters." Ozpin said, defusing a possible argument between me and Ruby.

"Yeah me and Ivan only have two more years of training left at Signal." Ruby said. "Then we're going to apply to Beacon." She then continued to ramble on about why choose to go Signal. She finished her ramble with a weird sound.

"I'm really sorry she get's like this when she's not on her pills." I said as I chuckled. "Did Yang forget again Red?" I asked.

"I don't have pills you jerk!" She huffed and crossed her arms as she sunk deeper into her seat.

"Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asked as he folded his hands.

"You're professor Ozpin." Ruby answered. "You're the headmaster of Beacon."

"Hello." He said pleasantly.

"Nice to meet you." Ruby responded.

"Yep I'm left out again." I said feeling really left out by this point.

"I think he was talking to both of us that time." Ruby said.

"The one time…" I muttered under my breath. "Nice to meet you oh Great and Powerful Oz." Everyone looked at me like I'd grown a second head. "It's an old movie don't worry about it." I sighed.

"You want to come to my school?" It was more a statement than anything.

"More than anything." Ruby replied enthusiastically.

"Double for me." I said.

"Well okay." He replied.

Ruby's eyes grew in excitement. I however was skeptical.

"You're kidding me, right?" I asked.

"I'm not the sort to kid young man." Ozpin said.

"Wait wait wait. Let me just make sure I'm understanding this correctly." I continued. "So you just want to let two 15 year olds into a school meant for students two years older than us just because we fight well. Am I getting that straight?" I finished.

"Essentially." Ozpin responded.

"Great just making sure I understand." I replied as I crossed my arms. "When does the year start?" I asked.

"The first quarter begins a week from now." Ozpin answered. "The supplies need are quite similar to what you would require at Signal. Miss Goodwitch if you would please take these children to their homes."

"Of course Professor Ozpin." The blonde replied. "Come with me." She said.

We got up out of our seat and headed towards the door. As we neared the door I waved at Ozpin and said my goodbyes.

"See you in a week teach."

I faintly heard him mutter an ,"Indeed" in response. Goodwitch lead us through the twists and turns of the building until we reached a parking garage. She led us to a car and told us to get in.

"Shotgun!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Shotgun," I said seconds after her. "Dangit."

She climbed into the front seat while I begrudgingly got into the back. Goodwitch asked where we lived and I insisted that she dropped Ruby off first. I didn't want Ruby to see the way I lived. We got to Ruby's house in about 13 minutes, after that she drove me to my house and let me out.

"Well I'll see you in a week Professor Goodwitch." I said waving.

She grunted in response and drove off. I walked to my front door let myself in and changed into my sleep clothes. I realized there was a lot to do in a week. But at that moment I was too tired to worry about it. I jumped into my bed and tried fall asleep. After a minute of lying there I heard something that sounded like the A.C. turning off.

_'Great,'_ I thought to myself. _'Power's out again.'_ With that thought in mind I tried to fall asleep as fast as I could before I noticed the quickly rising temperature.

* * *

**So how was that! I honestly suck at doing fight scenes so yeah, I did try my best though. Also Ruby and Ivan do tend to get into meaningless fights it's just not show. Oh also before I forget I want to thank you guys for making this story my most successful story debut ever. Anyways I did want to say that after re-watching the episodes I realized that there's a large gap of time between some episodes so I'm going to cover that time as best I can with my own material, something which I've never done before. But next chapie we'll skip to the next week and we'll have a twist on how Ivan makes it to Beacon. I hope you guys will like it. Anyways enough of my rambling c'ya later. ;)**


	3. The Mountain Trek

**Hey guys welcome to my quickest update ever. Again I'm having a hard time getting ahold of my beta reader so I went through it myself. But yeah tis my shortest chapter so far. It's not that short but it's shorter than the 3,000 words of the last chapters. So Yeah. I'm gonna stop talking.**

* * *

"Alright, let's see here. Clothes? Check. Extra blankets, just in case? Check. And now the least important, school supplies? Regrettably, Check."

It was the night before I was supposed to head to Beacon and I was making sure that I had everything I needed for my stay. It was going to be a while before I came back here, if I came back at all. I told Paul that I wasn't going to be at work for awhile because I was going to Beacon. He was very understanding saying it was, "A once in a lifetime opportunity." I told the landlord that I was going to be gone and he told me I was either going to have to pay in advance for the months I would be gone, or he was going to have to rent the place to someone else.

I had chosen the latter because there was no way I was paying to keep this hole while I wasn't even using it. Because of this I sold all of my furniture except my bed, and now had a nice pile of lien burning a hole in my pocket. Okay it wasn't that much considering the condition of all the furniture but it was a little more than I made in a month. With everything now packed I checked that the alarm on my alarm clock was set. Seeing that it was I slipped under the covers and drifted into sleep.

The next morning I woke up and stretched cracking my back. "God I hate this mattress." I said to myself. I then realized my alarm clock hadn't woken me up. Looking around I noticed it was dark. I figured that I must have woken up earlier than my alarm. I got up and went towards the door, flicking the light switch on my way there. Nothing happened. I flicked it up and down a few times before I realized something was wrong.

I went over to the window and pulled up the shades only to be blinded by the intense light of the midmorning sun. My eyes widened in the realization that my power had gone out in the middle of the night rendering my alarm clock virtually useless. I quickly pulled the cord of the device and shoved it in my duffle. Then I pulled off my sleep clothes and put on a set of clothes I had laid out the night before.

With everything ready I grabbed my messenger bag and duffel and ran out the door. I ran for the the airship docking bay. It wasn't to far from my house and I hoped that I wasn't too late to have missed all the ships going to Beacon. I ran at my top speed bumping into people as I went. I had waited for a long time to go to Beacon and I wasn't going to let that slip away from me because my power is conspiring against me.

I finally made it and charged to the front desk. The man behind, said desk looked at me like I was insane. "I'm here," I said between gasps for breath. "For the transport… To Beacon."

The man rubbed the back of his neck when I told him this and I knew something was wrong.

"Well sir I don't know how to tell you this," he started. "But the ships have already taken off." My heart sank as he said this.

"There's got be one left. Anything." I pleaded.

"I'm sorry but the next airship heading to Beacon won't leave for a few weeks. The only other way there without an Airship is through the mountain pass." The man said.

I instantly perked up. "The mountain pass?"

"Oh yeah, but it's incredibly dangerous. There's the Beowolves and Ursas, then there's the cold."

"How long will it take to get to Beacon if I go through the mountain?"

"Well the quickest someone made it to Beacon was about two days."

I gave a smug smirk. "I'll make it before the night ends."

With that I raced out of and headed towards the mountain.

* * *

It was about an hour since I spoke to the man at the Airship docking bay. I was about a fourth the way up, and as night began to fall I was about half way there. By now it was beginning to get colder and it had started snowing. I rubbed my shoulders to warm them, but it only helped slightly.

"Jeeze it's cold." I complained to myself.

I then heard my stomach growled. "Quiet stomach. I don't have any food for you."

But as the growling continued I realized it wasn't my stomach. I Iooked around and saw a set of red eyes peering through the snow.I sucked in a breath.

"Beowolf." I said.

I dropped my bags and pulled The Protector out and put it on my arm as it unfolded. Soon more red eyes were visible. I looked around and realized I was surrounded. Soon they all started to approaching, slowly drawing nearer.

"Hey big bad wolves," I said. "You guys haven't seen Little Red Riding Hood around here, have you?"

The monsters just snarled in response.

"Yeah I didn't think so." I smirked.

One Beowolf, bolder than the others charged me. I easily sidestepped him and bashed him in the face stunning him, which allowed me time to eject the spikes had installed in my shield. I bashed him in the face again, this time slicing into the flesh on his face. The Grimm howled in pain and clutching the cut on it's face, giving me a clear shot at its underbelly. I took advantage of the Beowolf's pain and slid under it and brought The Protector up and sliced it straight down it's middle killing it.

I stood and brushed the snow off me and looked at the Beowolves that remained standing, glaring at me.

"Who's next?" I yelled.

And just like that it seemed as though a switch had flipped on in their heads. With a howl the charged me. I only smirked in response. I was forced to quickly switch between monsters as there were so many of them. Most of the time I was only able to push one Beowolf away before another had dug its claws into my back. I was however able to kill all of them in a span of about 15 minutes. After finally killing the last monster I took a second to catch my breath.

"Well," I yelled still gasping for air. "Who's next?!" The only response I got was the echo of my own voice. "That's what I thought." I finished as I folded my shield up, shouldered my bags, and continued my trek up the mountain. A few seconds later I felt a large gust of wind. I pulled my now slightly torn jacket closer to me, trying to shield myself from the harsh wind. Then I heard a loud shriek and white hot pain erupted from my back.

I stumbled forward falling into the snow, too focused on the pain to notice temperature. I stood with great effort. I tried to focus, but my vision swam, as a result I landed in the cold blanket of snow yet again, this time however, on my back. I grunted in pain, tears welling in my eyes as the cold substance seeped into the gashes in my back. I focused as best I could and poured most of my energy into my aura. A grey light enveloped me as my energy was used to heal my injuries.

Soon I had to stop, I still needed energy to make it to Beacon, lest I die in the bitter cold of the night. Mustering up all the energy I had left I stood looking for my attacker. I was honestly surprised that he hadn't struck again. Looking around I saw no one, not even footprints, except mine. I couldn't figure out who or what had hit me. Suddenly I felt another gust of wind. This time though I was smart enough to duck.

I had done so just in time, because just I got down a large bird-like Grimm swooped down and nearly took off my head. I got a glimpse of it as it retreated to the skies.

"Nevermore." I whispered as I stood.

I tried to run, but with my injury I forced to go at a much slower pace than I would have liked. I went as fast as I could, with the Nevermore making occasional swipes at me. It was getting continually difficult to see with the snow falling harder, and harder. Suddenly, as I was taking my next step, my foot met nothing but the air and I tumbled forward. As I fell I reached out trying to grab onto something, anything that would halt my plummet towards the ground. My hand touched an outcropping of rock and I instantly grabbed hold of it.

For seconds I just hung there, too paralyzed with fear to do anything. Soon though I started to climb. It was slow going with my back being torn up, but eventually I made it. I took a second to get my bearings and realized that I walked the wrong way in my haste. I could actually see the peak from here, even with the snow falling as hard as it was.

I went up the slope and continued down towards Beacon. For another hour I walked, and in that time I had not seen the Nevermore -I guessed that it had lost me when I fell off the cliff- and it had progressively got warmer as I got closer to the ground, a fact that I was extremely grateful for. By now I was tired. But not because of the late hour, but because of my injuries. The gashes in my back had reopened a while ago and I had bled profusely. If I wanted to survive I needed to find Beacon soon.

After walking for awhile more I saw a bright light. The only place that would be up here was Beacon Academy I realized, so I quickened my pace, my injuries protesting in response. I soon was close enough to see the building itself. Normally I would have stopped to admire the building but at the moment I was focused on making it there alive.

I headed towards the closest set of doors. The building they were attached to looked like a ballroom. After what seemed like an hour of walking I finally reached the doors. I balanced myself on the frame to stop my vision from swimming. I needed to find people, and fast or… I didn't even want to think of what happen. Gathering up all my strength I pushed the door opened they did, with a loud resounding 'bang'. With that all eyes turned to me.

Then I heard the voice of my favorite red-haired scythe-wielder. "Ivan?" Ruby asked.

I turned towards her voice to see her, Yang and two other girls standing near a wall. I just smiled tiredly at Ruby and said. "Hey Red. I've been looking for you."

It took all my strength to say those few words. With them said, I started to fall forward. With speed faster than I knew she possessed she was at my side catching me and laying me on the floor gently. She yelled for someone to get a doctor. I tried to keep my eyes open but I just couldn't, they were so heavy.

Ruby noticed this and shook my shoulders. "Ivan, no! Don't close your eyes!" She yelled. tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ruby." Was all I managed to get out before darkness overtook my vision.

* * *

**Yay! my first cliffhanger!^^ Anyways thanks for reading this you guys. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon. Also if you'd like you can try to guess which team Ivan will be on. So until next time. Byeeeeee!**


	4. Catching Up

**Woo! I'm just on a roll this week. What is this two updates within a week. NEW RECORD! Enjoy it while you can guys because I'm going back to school soon so I won't be able to put these out nearly as fast. Anyways with that note aside I give you the next chapter.**

* * *

Dakness

That was all I could see. The cold expanse surrounded me. Blinding me to the world. For what seemed to be the longest time, that's what my world consisted of. Soon though the darkness was replaced with images. They were hazy at first, but gradually they took shape. I saw a face. Vibrant green eyes staring down at me. Then I saw brown… String? No, not string hair, long, flowing, brown hair. It was woman I realized.

She kissed my forehead and handed me over to someone else, a man I quickly realized. He had brown hair as well, but his eyes were a dark chocolate. He held me close to him and muttered something. I couldn't understand a word of it though. They placed me in a basket and placed the basket down. They then ran off into the night.

The images then sped through my mind so fast that I couldn't make sense of anything. Soon though they slowed. I saw my life on the streets. I lived with some Faunus children that lived on the streets. We didn't have much but we were able to get by.

Yet again the images sped by in a blur. This time it took longer for the images come into focus. They showed the first time I met Ruby. It was about four years ago if I remembered correctly. She was being bullied by some other kids. I couldn't tell what they were saying to her but it was clear that she wanted to be anywhere but there. Anyways, I had come up behind the bullies and yelled at them.

"Hey," I yelled. "Leave her alone!"

They then ganged up on me, laughing. "And if we don't?" The leader asked.

"Then I'll make you." I responded simply.

He laughed as two of the four bullies grabbed me and held my arms. I struggled against their grip but I couldn't escape. The leader walked up to me, cracking his knuckles. He pulled his fist back to punch, but I lifted myself off the ground, using the two holding my arms as leverage, and I kicked him the face. On the way down I used my momentum to flip the two holding my arms, over my back.

I stood up, fists clenched ready to fight. They swarmed me but I was able to beat them. But by the end I was pretty battered. After the bullies had run away I walked over to where Ruby was sitting, her face buried in her knees. When I got close enough I put my hand on her shoulder. Her head shot up in surprise, and I saw tears streaming down her face.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded uncertainly. I got up and held out my hand to her. She took it cautiously and I pulled her up.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"R-Ruby Rose." She answered.

"Do you live around here Ruby?"

She nodded.

"I can walk you there if you'd like."

She nodded again and started leading me back to her house. The whole way back she was completely silent. I couldn't blame her, I had been bullied and seen many of my friends get bullied, and sometimes they ended up like this. We got to her house and just before I left she stopped me.

"Hey," she said. "Thanks for that back there."

I smiled. "I couldn't let you, or anyone for that matter get bullied like that."

"What's your name?" She asked me.

"Ivan," I replied. "Ivan Callahan."

"Ivan." She smiled. "Can we… I dunno, hang out sometime?" She asked.

I was taken aback at that. "Sure," I replied after a second. "Um… The park this Friday?"

She nodded. "Sure. I'll see you this Friday then... Thanks again Ivan."

That last image of her smiling remained for awhile. Then everything faded away into darkness. The darkness held onto me for a while longer. Then suddenly I woke. I sat straight up and hissed in pain and laid back down. I looked around and realized that I was in a hospital or something similar.

"What happened last night?" I asked myself.

Then the memories of last night came back to me. My fight with the Beowolves, being attacked by the Nevermore.

'So that's why my back hurts.' I thought to myself.

Suddenly a nurse came in and noticed me.

"Oh you're awake!" She said surprised. "Professor Ozpin wanted to speak with you when you woke up. I'll go get him."

I said nothing. I just laid there thinking how close I came to dying last night. I shivered at the thought and shoved it away to the darkest corners of my mind. I instead focused on the dreams I had. I knew what the second and third part was but I didn't understand the first. Who were those people? What were they doing with me?

Thinking about it I realized that both the man and woman looked similar to me.

'They must have been my parents,' I thought. 'So does… Does that mean they were abandoning me?'

The thought instantly filled me with rage. I could never wrap my head around why anyone would give up their child. If you didn't want a child don't have one. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of click clack against the tile. Then the silver haired headmaster appeared in the doorway.

He walked over to my bed, pulled over a nearby chair, and sat down.

"Hello Professor." I started, trying to be polite. I guessed this guys opinion of me probably wasn't great so I wanted to work to change that.

"Hello young man." He responded.

"You wanted to speak to me?" I asked.

"Yes," he started. "I was wondering how you came to be here."

I was confused by that. "Sir?" I asked.

"You appear to have sustained some injuries," he started. "I'm guessing you didn't get into a scuffle on the Airship ride to Beacon, nor did anything happen on the school grounds, I would have heard about it. So I would like to know where you got them."

I chuckled. "Well you're right I didn't get them on the airship or on the school grounds. I missed the Airships heading here. I had to go through the mountain pass."

Ozpin looked surprised for a fraction of a second, but then it was instantly replaced with his usual calm and stoic demeanor.

"Then I'm guessing those wounds came from either a Beowolf or an Ursa?" He asked.

"Neither," I responded as I adjusted myself to sit up straighter. "It was a Nevermore."

Now Ozpin had a look of confusion, curiosity, and surprise. "Are you quite certain that it was a Nevermore?" He asked.

I only nodded in response.

"Curious, the Nevermore are usually only found in the Emerald Forest."

Now that Ozpin had gotten the answers to his questions I had a few of my own.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Almost 15 hours." He responded in monotone.

"Where is everyone?" Was my next question.

"The first year students are currently undergoing initiation. Which brings up an interesting subject. Your initiation." Ozpin then went on to explain the goal of initiation and how it worked. "Normally we would have you paired with the first student you made eye contact with after you touched the ground.

"However considering your circumstances we will have to do something different. As soon as you're released you will undergo the initiation, alone. The relic you pick will determine which team you get placed on. Because of this I am going to have to ask you not to attend the ceremony this evening."

I nodded in understanding. "You don't want me to see which pieces each team picked so I won't be biased on which one I pick."

He nodded. "Correct."

"So where exactly are they?"

He gestured towards a nearby window. "They are in the Emerald Forest and from what Miss Goodwitch told me they're nearing the temple now. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get back to monitoring the students progress."

With that he left the room, and almost immediately was replaced by a nurse. She did some test, checking my vitals. After she finished she asked if I needed anything, so I asked her if she could get me my Scroll. She smiled and nodded. She then left and quickly returned with the Scroll.

I slid it open to check if I had any messages. I scrolled through to see that there wasn't anything new so I closed it up. I had nothing to do so I tried to entertain myself. First I tried to make pictures from the bumps in the ceiling. After I had enough of that I tried to count the floor tiles. I counted about 549 tiles but I knew that wasn't completely correct. There were the tiles under the furniture that I wasn't able to count. I was about to try to figure it out mathematically when I heard a loud shriek .

My eyes widened in recognition of the sound. I had heard the sound last night and it sent shivers down my spine. I looked out the window to see the Nevermore flying above the trees of the Emerald Forest only for it to dive into the trees. I pushed myself up and out of my bed ignoring my wounds protest. I dragged myself over to window to get a better view. I saw the bird like Grimm fly into the air and launch it's feathers at something on the ground.

I don't know how, but I knew in my gut, that that monster was attacking Ruby. I felt so useless, just sitting here. I should be out there fighting with her. But I couldn't, and I knew that the only thing I could do was wait.

"There is one thing I can do." I said to myself.

I dragged myself back to the bed and grabbed my Scroll. I opened the messages section and typed at the touch screen for a few seconds and hit the send key. Now there was nothing left to do but wait.

* * *

*Ruby P.O.V.*

We had just escaped the falling of the central tower when suddenly I felt something vibrating in my cloak. After finding that it was my Scroll I pulled the device open. It instantly opened to the messages section. Looking at the most recent message I realized it was from Ivan. My eyes widened in surprise as I opened it up and read it. "Kick that bird's ass for me will ya?" I chuckled as I read it. I closed the Scroll as I came up with and idea to "Kick this bird's ass," as Ivan had so eloquently put it.

* * *

*Ivan P.O.V.*

I probably waited for about half an hour before I heard a commotion coming from the hallway. I got up, hissing in pain, to go see what was going on. Before I got even half way to the door it slammed open and I was tackled to the ground. I groaned and took a second for my vision to come back into focus. After my vision was clear I sat up. It took me a second for me to realize that it was Ruby, giving me the most intense bearhug in the history of Remnant.

"Red," I asked. "Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that." She replied, and I could tell that she was crying from her voice. "When I first saw you last night… I was so scared. You were in bad shape and I was afraid that you weren't going to wake up, that I would lose someone important to me, again."

I sucked in a breath when she said this. I knew she was talking about her mother. We had talked about it before but after the first time we talked about it neither of us brought it up again.

"Don't worry about that Red," I said stroking her back comfortingly. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

She sniffled and looked up at me. "Promise?"

I gave her a reassuring smile and pulled her back into the hug. "I promise."

We sat there for a while until her tears had finally dried up.

"You okay now?" I asked holding her by her shoulders.

She nodded.

"Good. Hey, can you help me get to my bed now?"

She smiled. "Sure and after that you can tell me all about how you got here."

She stood up and held out her hand for me. I flashed back to the first time we met. Me holding out my hand to her. I chuckled at this.

"Ivan," she asked a worried look on her face. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and replied. "Do you remember the day we met?" I asked.

"Of course!" She exclaimed. "How could I forget the day I met my best friend?"

"Well I think the roles just reversed."

She looked confused for a second, then her face lit up with recognition and she giggled while rolling her eyes.

"Come on Ivan get your butt up before my arm gets tired."

"Alright, alright." I said as I finally grabbed her hand.

She hauled me up off the floor and almost instantly put her arm around my shoulder. With her helping me I got to my bed easier than I had all day. I got into my bed and started telling her about my trek through the mountains. I told her about my power going out, about rushing to the docking bay, my rush up the mountain, my encounter with the Beowolfs although the details may have been a little less than truthful. Then I told her about my encounter with the Nevermore and my rush to escape it from it. I did forgo the part about me falling off the cliff, no need to give her more reason to worry.

"Is that what this message is about?" Ruby asked as she pulled out her Scroll and showed me the message I sent to her.

Seeing it I laughed. "Yeah I saw a Nevermore flying over the Emerald Forest and I assumed it was the same one that attacked me. I hope it was. I don't want to have to deal with that thing ever again."

"How did you know it was attacking me anyways?" Ruby asked curiosity etched in her features.

This was a question I had been pondering myself. Instead of straight out telling her I decided to be snarky. "Ummm… Women's intuition." I replied.

She snorted. "I think only women can have that Ivan."

"Well maybe I'm just special!" I said smiling as I closed my eyes and crossed my arms.

Ruby just smirked taking the opening I didn't even realize I had given her. "Yep you are special Ivan. Special in the head!" She laughed as I just glared at her.

"Yeah yeah, very funny. Laugh at the injured man."

"Oh come on you big baby you can take a little pain."

"Whatever. Hey how was your first 24 hours at Beacon?" I asked wanting to change the subject.

"Ugh. It was awful," she replied. "First thing Yang does after we get off the Airship? She ditches me. Anyway I fell into this girl's luggage and she started yelling at me and then I exploded."

"Wait a second," I interrupted. "You had a meltdown within the first five minutes. Well done Red, I think that's a new record!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

"Why do people keep saying that!" The scythe-wielder yelled, waving her hands frantically. "No I mean I literally exploded. She was shaking some dust containers and things got… Explosive."

"Wait, wait, wait." I said waving my hands back and forth in front of me.. "You really exploded? Like a big boom and a mushroom cloud? The whole shebang?"

"Yeah." Ruby replied simply.

"I just... I have no words." I said. "Who was this airhead who decided it was a good idea to shake a container of Dust anyways?" I asked curious as to what person would be dumb enough to shake a container of dust.

"Have you ever heard of Weiss Schnee?" Ruby asked.

"Of course. Heiress, rich, overachiever, parents own the largest Dust production company in possibly the world. Why?" I asked curious as to what the cold heiress had to do with anything.

"She did it." Ruby replied simply.

It took me a few seconds to register what she had just said, but when I did I just bursted out laughing.

"You're telling me that the girl who grew up around Dust all her life didn't know Dust could explode?" I asked in between laughs. After I had finished my laughing fit I had her continue.

"Anyways after she had finished yelling at me this nice guy came and helped me."

I got a smirk on my face as I realized she had just given me ammo to tease her with. "Ooooo," I exclaimed. "A boy! Was he… Boyfriend material?" I asked, my smirk never leaving my face for a second.

"Ew gross," she said looking disgusted. "Don't get me wrong Jaune's a nice guy but I don't think I'd like him like that!"

I chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Calm down I'm just messing with you Red."

She huffed as she fixed her hair. "Like I was saying he helped me and we found our way to an assembly where we were told to go to the ballroom that night. Not much happened after that. I got my bags and brought them to the ballroom. Then I just hung out with Yang until night. That's when… you showed up." She paused remembering the events that scared her so much.

"The second you started going down I ran to catch you. I called for a doctor and told you not to close your eyes. But you did anyways. I got too impatient to wait for the doctor so I got Yang and some other students to help me carry you here." She smiled bitterly tears springing from her eyes again. "I actually sat right here next to you for the entire night."

I grabbed her hand gaining her attention. "I'm sorry I made you worry about me," I said to her. "But please don't cry, I'm here and I'm ok now."

She only nodded, not looking at me.

"Hey look at me." I said firmly. She forced her head up and look into my eyes. "I promised I wasn't going anywhere and I intend to keep that promise, okay?"

"Okay." She said as she wiped her eyes.

"Come here." I said as I pulled her into another hug. This one lasted much shorter than last time and soon she was back to telling me the story of her trip through the Emerald Forest.

"Then I hooked it's neck with my scythe and Weiss used her Glyphs to make me run faster and I used my recoil to get even faster and I ran up the side of the mountain and I decapitated the Nevermore and gahh! It was so awesome!" Ruby finished regaling me with the story of how she killed the Nevermore, using her hands to add effects.

Soon she realized what time it was. "Crap!" She said. " We're gonna be late!"

"For what?" I asked confused.

"The ceremony! They're announcing the teams and the leaders, come on! Even if you're not on a team yet I want you to be there."

I rubbed the back of my neck in nervousness. "About that… I can't… Come."

Ruby then stopped looking for my bags as she turned her attention back towards me. "And why exactly not?" She asked in an accusatory tone.

"Let me explain." I said holding my hands up in defense. "Ozpin said I couldn't come because it would bias me on which artifact I would pick on initiation."

Ruby's demeanor then changed from mad to upset. "Seriously," she asked rhetorically. "This suuuuuucks!"

"Just go. I'll be sure to get a recording from someone's Scroll and then we can watch it together."

Ruby sighed in defeat and said. "Fine but I'm holding you to that." And with that she rushed out the door.

Now alone I sighed contentedly and sank into my pillows. "This is going to be an… Interesting year, to be sure."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it and that you'll come back for more. Next chapter we start the badge and the burden, after that though it'll be original content for a little bit. I don't know if I explained this or not yet but I'm going to re-explain it now. Basically I realized that there's a gap of time between episodes so I'm going to fill that time in with my own wacky adventures. Anyways until next time C'ya! \(^.^)/**


	5. The Chapter After Four!

**Alright I got to say this is amazing the response this story is getting. It's got nearly 1000 views 18 followers and I think 10 favorites I'll have to check on that last statistic. Anyways not much else to say other than thanks and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

I woke up and looked around, confused that I wasn't in my room in my rundown house.

"Oh yeah," I said to myself. "I forgot. No more hole in the ground house for me." I clutched my stomach as it growled. "Okay, okay I'll get you some food." I said as if the stomach could here me.

I pulled myself out of the bed -with much more ease than yesterday might I add- and walked over to my duffel bag. I pulled out an outfit similar to what I was accustomed to wearing. Cream colored slacks, black shirt, and my white jacket that I had since seemingly forever. I walked over to the nearby bathroom, showered, and dressed in about 10 minutes. With that I walked out of the room, and into the hallway.

"Okay now if I were a cafeteria where would I be hiding?" I asked myself.

Looking around I realized that there were really, only two choices, left and right. I chose to go right, because it was the "right" way. Anyways, I continued down the corridor's many turns. I briefly wondered how anyone got to class on time, the school being as big as it. Just as I was about to give up and go back to the left path, I smelled food.

I followed my nose towards the scent and eventually found the cafeteria. Licking my lips I got in line, looking at the meal for the morning. It was waffles, WAFFLES! I loved waffles! I grabbed as many as my plastic tray could carry and waited until I got to the head of the line. When I got to the front, the cashier gave a curious look at the amount of waffles on my tray, but rung me up nonetheless.

I paid and left to find a place to sit. Looking around I realized that every seat, at every table was filled.

'Scratch that.' I said to myself as I found a table that actually had quite a bit of space. At one table a rabbit Faunus, with brown hair sat alone eating her food. I walked over towards her table. When I stopped in front of her she looked at me in surprise.

"Hi," I said with a smile. "My names Ivan. What's your name?"

"V-Velvet." She said timidly.

"Nice to meet you Velvet. Can I sit here?" I asked indicating the seat across from her.

She nodded so I sat down.

"If you don't mind me asking," I started, while cutting into my stack of waffles. "Why were you sitting alone?" She looked uncomfortable so I quickly said. "If you don't want to answer you don't have to."

She smiled at me before she said. "It's fine it's just… I don't have many friends, and… People... Make fun of me."

I nodded in response, finally understanding her problem. "I know the feeling." I replied. "When I was younger my friends and I used to get bullied pretty regularly. They, bullied my friends because they were Faunus, and they bullied me because I hung out with them," I took a large bite of my waffles before I continued. "Anyways if you want I can help you with it if you want."

She nodded. "Thanks… I'd like that, Ivan. You know there aren't too many humans like you. It's… Refreshing," she looked at a nearby clock, which read 8:50. "Sorry, but I have to go. My first class starts in a few minutes." She said as she gathered up her things.

"Alright," I said taking another bite of waffles. "I'll see you around. It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise," She said with a smile.

With that she left me alone with my waffles. "Alone at last." I said to my waffles, as I poured more syrup on them.

Just as I was about to take another large bite of waffles the P.A. system crackled to life. "Ivan Callahan please report to room 235 in the medical wing immediately." With that the P.A. died and I was left alone with my waffles again.

I looked from the P.A. to my nearly full tray and groaned. I finished what was on my fork and quickly headed back to the medical wing. Retracing my steps I made it back to 235.

"This better be important," I said as the door slid open. "I had to leave a tray of perfectly good waffles behind." When I fully entered the room I realized that Professor Ozpin stood in the center of the room, the usual cup coffee, and cane in each hand. "Professor!" I exclaimed as I felt heat rise in my cheeks. "You… Didn't hear any of that, did you?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck.

He had an amused smile on his face as answered. "Indeed I did. Now I apologize for interrupting your breakfast but I needed to give you something."

He reached into a bag he had placed on a chair. He then deposited several heavy books as well as several, not so heavy, worksheets into my arms. I almost fell over with the increase of weight on my arms.

I balanced myself out before I fell and quickly placed the books onto the bed. "What is all this?" I asked.

"This is your work for the day," He replied. "Although you have yet to be assigned to a team, that's not an excuse for falling behind in your studies. All of this is due at the end of the day. Understood?"

I suppressed the urge to groan and instead just nodded.

"Excellent. You will be receiving work in this way until you are assigned to a team." With what he needed to say said he left.

I grumbled under my breath about stupid professors and work. But I got to work anyways. Better to start now than to be late… in having… it. Now if that wasn't the most amazing and articulate sentence ever, I don't know what is. Anyways I started on my work.

* * *

By around noon I had made a decent dent in the readings to have earned a break, so I went to the cafeteria. I went in line and grabbed the lunch for that day, chicken parmesan and looked for a seat. After searching for a little I saw a certain red-haired teen wave me over. So I quickly walked over to the table she sat at.

"Hey Ivan I want to introduce you to my team," she said as she gestured to the people who sat the table. "You already know Yang, so this is Blake Belladona, and Weiss Schnee." She pointed to each person as she said their name.

I knew Weiss by reputation already, but Blake…. I felt like I had seen her before, but I just couldn't place where. Before they started giving me weird looks I quickly shook the thoughts from my head and focused on reality.

"Hi I'm Ruby's best friend, Ivan." I declared smiling. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm glad to see that at least one of your friends can be mature Ruby." Weiss said.

"Just wait until you get to know me you'll see where Ruby learned it." I said sitting down next to the young scythe-wielder.

The heiress groaned in response. "Great another dunce." She said as she rolled her eyes

I just ignored her and ate my food.

"So why aren't you sitting with your team Ivan?" Blake asked.

"Very observant Blake," I said in between bites. "I don't have one yet." Everyone except Ruby looked at me confused. So I explained. "To make a long story short, I wasn't able to participate in initiation with the rest of you. So now, since there are no teams with a fourth spot open I need to go through it by myself when I'm deemed fit by the medical staff."

"You're injured?" Blake asked.

"You must be amazing at Where's Waldo," I joked. "Yeah, I'm okay to walk around but nowhere near fighting fit. It'll probably be another week until I'm fully healed."

"How'd you get injured?" Yang asked, her mouth full of food.

Ignoring the mouth full of food, I told them about my journey through the mountain. After I finished the table was silent. Of course that silence was broken by Ruby.

"You didn't tell me about you falling off a mountain!" She yelled.

Yeah that may have slipped out. "Of course I didn't, because I knew you would react like this!" I yelled back.

"So I'm not aloud to worry about my best friend?" She asked.

"I don't like it when you worry about me!"

"Well you should have thought about that before you became my friend."

As Ruby and I continued fighting Weiss turned to Yang. "Do they always fight like this?"

Yang nodded and replied. "Yeah, but usually if you just leave them alone long enough they get over it."

Just as Yang finished saying this Ruby tackled me and things started getting physical.

"Or they try to kill each other." Yang said with a sigh as she got up. She walked over to us and forcibly pulled us apart. "Both of you knock it off, or I _will_ separate you two."

After a few more seconds of trying to get at each other we finally relaxed. Seeing that we were done Yang dropped us and returned to her seat.

"Anyways," I said clearing my throat. "That's nothing in comparison to what I heard you guys did. I wish I was there to see _that_!"

"What is your weapon anyways?" Weiss asked.

I reached into my jacket pocket and produced The Protector. "I call it The Protector," I said as it expanded to it's full size. "It's pretty basic, just a shield, one fourth inch thick, steel, retractable spikes." I finished with a shrug.

"No projectile weapon?" Blake asked surprise.

"I've been trying to figure out what type to use."

"I still don't understand how you haven't picked a second weapon type yet," Ruby said. "It's been years since you forged that."

"Well I was going to choose a sniper but someone chose it already." I replied a slight frown on my face.

"No one said you couldn't use it. You're just choosing to be stubborn."

"No I'm choosing to be original." I corrected.

"With you it's the same thing."

I just grumbled in response, because I knew she was partially changed topics after that and chatted for the rest of their lunch period. Through out lunch though I could tell something was bugging Weiss. I didn't say anything but I was curious as to what it was.

"Well we've got to get our next class. See you later Ivan!" Ruby said as she stood.

"Yeah I've got some work to get back to," I said stretching. "It was nice meeting you guys." I said to Blake and Weiss. Weiss just seemed to completely ignore me, Blake however replied with, "Nice meeting you to," and continued on.I put my tray away and made my way back to the hospital room, which seemed to have become my room for the time being.

* * *

A few hours later and I was just finishing my work for the day. "Aaaannnd… Done." I said as I set my pencil down. I stretched my fingers and cracked my knuckles, trying to remove the pain from my hand, but to no avail. Then I heard a tentative knock on my door. "It's open!" I yelled. as I stretched my arms

The door then opened to reveal Ruby, now in normal attire with a small stack of books in her arms.

"Hey Red," I said as I got up from the table. "What's up?" I asked.

"I… was wondering if you could help me study." She said somewhat nervously.

I raised an eyebrow at her nervousness but said nothing about it. "Sure thing, come on in." I said as I gestured for her to come inside.

We studied for a few hours, the whole time it seemed like something was bothering her. "Alright spill." I said with a sigh.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" The red-haired girl responded.

"Don't play dumb with me Ruby," I said with a stern look. "Something's been bothering you all night. Now tell me what it is."

She sighed but nodded nonetheless. "Weiss thinks that I shouldn't be team leader and… I don't know maybe she's right."

"Why?"

"Huh?" She asked surprised.

"Why do you think she's right? Because she said so? Ruby you've only been a leader for, what 24 hours? That's not even enough time to tell anything about your skills as a leader. Even if you were a terrible leader, which you're not, there's only one thing to do. Get better."

She sighed. "You're right, thanks Ivan."

I nodded. "You're welcome, now I don't want hear anymore of this self doubt crap from you again, okay?"

She only nodded in response.

"Now let's get back to it. We were talking about the biology of the Beowolves." And with that we continued with our studying late into the night. At one point I went to go to the bathroom and when I came back I found her asleep with her face in the textbook. I chuckled and gathered up her books and stuffed them in my messenger bag.

I then picked up the young teen bridal style, my wounds protesting in response to the new weight I was carrying, and carried her to the dorms I had stumbled on when I had tried to find the cafeteria this morning. When I got there I looked for the door that had the letters RWBY on the door. I quickly found it and quietly opened the door. Looking around I saw that the beds were transformed into makeshift bunk beds, one looking far more stable than the other.

Judging from the lumps in the two on the right, I figured that one of the ones on the left was her's. I took a guess that the one on the top was her's, and hoped for the best. I laid her down on the bed, and pulled the covers over her. I walked out into the hall, shutting the door quietly behind me.

"What do you think you're doing?" Came the voice of the ice princess.

I shoved my hand in front of my mouth to prevent myself from screaming. "Don't do that." I whisper shouted.

"What were you doing?" She asked more forcefully, reaching for her rapier.

"Woah, woah, woah, relax Weiss," I said putting my hands up in defence. "Ruby was studying with me and she fell asleep. I was just bringing her back. Actually there was something I wanted to talk to you about something real quick."

"And what, pray tell, is that?" She asked in a snobbish tone.

"I know Ruby's not your ideal team leader, but go easy on her, alright? This is a lot to put on a 15 year olds shoulders and she's doing her best. All I'm asking is that you be civil with her. Nothing more." With that said I walked away heading back to my room, not even waiting for her response.

* * *

**Anyways that's it for that chapter hope to see you guys soon. And thank you once more for the support. Until next time! ;)**


	6. Initiation

**Hello guys! I know you guys have been waiting for this so I will do all the talking at the end.**

* * *

"King me." I said to Ruby.

"Ivan, we're playing Yahtzee." Ruby replied confused.

"Oh, okay, well then I wanna buy Mayfair ." I said with my smile.

"What are you talking about?!" She exclaimed.

"Go fish." I replied simply.

"Did you get a concussion while no one was looking?!" My friend yelled, throwing her arms in the air.

It was about six day since the first day of school, so Ruby and I were hanging out in my hospital room, celebrating the end of the week with a game night. We were currently playing a rousing game of Yahtzee as the redhead had mentioned earlier. Currently she was winning so I had decided to mess with her.

"Oh relax, Red I just messing with you." I laughed.

"Whatever, it's your turn." She huffed.

"It all comes down to this!" I said, trying to sound epic and failing miserably

I took the cup and filled it with the five dice currently in the box. I placed my hand on top and shook the cup vigorously. I removed my hand from the cup and watched the dice fly from the cup into the box. Looking at the dice I realizing that they all had the number six facing up.

"Ha! Yahtzee!" I yelled, throwing my hands in the air in victory. Being that that was the last roll of the game it meant I had just won.

Ruby however, instead of being disappointed, was currently giggling to herself.

"What's so funny?" I asked confused.

She just pointed to one corner of the box. I looked closer and realized that it was another dice. I counted the others and realized that there were only four.I looked at the fifth dice that Ruby pointed out. Unfortunately for me it had landed on one.

'That's okay I guess,' I thought to myself. 'I'll just use my sixs.'

Looking at my scorecard I paled as I realized that I had already used my sixs, so I was forced to use my ones instead. I grumbled in defeat, as Ruby cheered for her victory.

"Let's play again!" The energetic girl exclaimed!

Looking at the clock I realized that it was getting late. "Actually Red, I think it's gonna be time to go."

Her happy expression fell as I said this. "Come on Ivan it's the weekend!"

"I know but we still need to go to bed at some point." I argued.

"Come on just one more game. Pleeeeeaaaassseee!" She said as she gave me the biggest puppy eyes I had ever seen in my life.

I resisted for as long as I could but eventually I couldn't stand it. "Ahg! Fine you win! Just stop with the eyes, they burn!" She stopped and smirked in her victory. "However," I continued. "I will be choosing which game we're playing." She nodded.

I walked over to my duffle and shuffled through it before I found what I was looking for. I pulled out the box and set it on the table we were sitting at. "We are playing hanafuda."

My teenaged friend just threw her head back and groaned. "Come on Ivan! I always lose! Can't we play something else?" She complained.

"Yeah. We can play, go to bed now, if you'd like."

"Fine." She grumbled as she pulled her hood over head and crossed her arms.

As I set up the game I asked her. "Hey why didn't anyone else come?"

"Well Yang went, clubbing." Ruby replied.

"Figures." I said under my breath.

"Weiss said it was, 'So childish,' and I couldn't find Blake."

"Oh better luck next time." I said as I finished setting everything up.

She went first and placed the Poetry Sake Cup card on a chrysanthemum with a purple ribbon hen took them both. She flipped over the top card in the deck hoping to get something else on the board. But all she got was the Butterflies card so she placed on the table.

Now that it was my turn I placed my boar card on top of a bush clover and took them. then I flipped the top card like Ruby did, but just like Ruby it didn't match anything. So I placed the Chinese Phoenix down on the table.

Ruby looked at her cards for a second then looked back at the table. She placed a rose with a purple ribbon on the butterflies she pulled earlier and flipped over the top card to reveal the normal susuki grass card. Matching nothing else she placed it on the table.

We went back and forth this way for about an hour before the game was called and I was the winner. I looked at the clock and saw that it read 1:00.

I stood, stretched and yawned as I said. "Well that was fun Red. We'll have to do that again." She just nodded sleepily. "Do you need help getting back to your room?" I asked.

She again nodded. "Will you carry me?" She asked as she yawned.

I chuckled and nodded. "Sure. No problem." I bent down and she climbed onto my back and wrapped her arms around my neck. Once she was secure I stood and walked to her dorm. She placed her head on my shoulder and sighed contently. She must have fallen asleep on the way there because she was asleep when we got to room.

I opened the door and quietly slipped into the room. I placed Ruby onto the top bunk of her bed, and pulled the covers over her. I stood there and smiled as she lay there peacefully. I ruffled her hair and quietly left the room. I closed the door and let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding. I was glad I hadn't woken Ruby's team mates.

I started walking back to my room and before I had even got halfway I bumped into Yang. She stumbled back but was able to catch herself before she fell down. Seeing me she smiled.

"Hey there Ivan." She said said with a slight slur. "What cha doin'?" She asked.

"I took Ruby back to your guys' room." Then suddenly the smell of alcohol hit my nose. "Yang are you drunk?" I asked.

"Whaaaat? Noooo.*Hic*" She responded as if that was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard.

I just sighed and grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her to her dorm. This wasn't the first time she'd gotten drunk but she wasn't a frequent drunk either. But I knew if I didn't get to sleep… Bad things would happen, let me just put it like that.

Anyways, the blonde brawler started walking so I put her arm around my shoulder to support her, and prevent her from falling down.

"Hey Ivan?" Yang asked.

"Hm?"

"When you going to tell Ruby you like her?"

I froze in surprise at that, but I quickly continued walking. "Do you mean like, like in a romantic way?"

"No I mean like how you like pizza," she said sarcastically. "Of course I mean it like that, silly."

Blood rushed to my face. "I-I don't l-like her like that." I stuttered.

"Sure ya' do! I see how you act when you hang out with her."

"I'm just trying to be a good friend." I said.

"Sure you are, loverboy." Yang replied.

"You're surprisingly coherent for being drunk." I said.

"I told you I'm not drunk!" Yang complained as she stumbled.

"Mhmm." I replied as I helped her up.

For the rest of the way there we were silent. When we got there I removed her arm from my shoulder. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Yang."

"See ya' ladykiller," she said as she held her stomach. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a surprise date with my toilet. Later!" And with that she ran inside.

I shook my head and chuckled. I stuffed my hands in my pants pockets and walked back to my room. I thought back to what Yang had said. It was true, that I liked her but I was too afraid to tell her. I was afraid that she feel the same way, that she liked someone else, that I would screw something up and our friendship would be ruined forever because of it.

I pushed those thoughts away as I entered my room. I wasn't ready to tell her, and I wasn't sure I ever would be. I changed into my sleeping clothes and hopped into the hospital bed. I stared at the ceiling for a while, trying to focus my thoughts on sleep. But of course my brain wasn't cooperating.

I sighed and pulled my scroll out of my jacket that hung on a nearby chair. I opened up the music application. I put it on the table, on shuffle and let it play as I turned over onto my side. I groaned as I heard the song start playing. Granted it was one of my favorite songs but now was not the time for it. I rolled over to glare at my scroll as it played the english dub of Summer's End, Love's Beginning* played. I sighed as I rolled over onto my back as I stared at the ceiling again. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

The next morning I woke from my small amount of sleep, albeit reluctantly. I stretched, hearing a symphony of cracks in response. I got up and showered and changed. I quickly grabbed my Scroll, closed it, and put it in my duffle bag. I then proceeded to go through the room to gather the rest of my personal items, as well as any clothes I had left lying around. Today was the day I got out of the hospital wing so I prepared myself to move as soon as I got back from the Emerald Forest.

With my bags packed I placed them on the bed. I walked out the door, my destination the cafeteria, when I was interrupted.

"Ivan Callahan, report to Beacon Cliff immediately." A voice announced from the P.A.

I threw my head back and groaned. "You guys just have a thing for interrupting my breakfast." I said as I headed outside.

On my way I opened my Scroll and typed out a message to Ruby. _Wish me luck. :)_ I hit send and continued to the cliff. I heard a tone from my Scroll, seconds later, indicating I had gotten a new message. 'That was quick.' I thought to myself. I opened the messages to read Ruby's message. _Good luck, and be careful, okay? _I smiled and quickly sent back, _Aren't I always? :P_

After I sent that message I had reached the cliff and saw that Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch waiting for me.

"Good morning." I said.

"Good morning young man." Ozpin said, his usual cup of coffee in his hand. "If you will please step onto the pad then we can begin."

I obediently stepped onto the pad infront of me.

"Now, as you are aware today you will be entering the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said. "It will test your skills and abilities, as well as decide which team you will be assigned."

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here in Beacon." Glynda added.

"Indeed, at the end of the path there is an abandoned temple containing several relics, as you know. Each relic represents a team so it would be wise of you to think before you choose one. Now you will be monitored and graded through the initiation, but our instructors will not interfere. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path… Or you will die."

"No pressure." I said sarcastically.

"Do you have any questions?" Ozpin asked.

"Just to make sure I get this straight. I'm going to be launched into the forest."

"Indeed." Ozpin responded taking a sip of his coffee.

"And I'm not getting a parachute."

"Correct, you will be using your own landing strategy."

"Well I have one thing to say to that." I said as I heard the pad beneath my feet prepare to launch me. "Awesoooooommmmmeeee" I shouted as I flew through the air.

I wiped my eyes as the wind blew into my eyes causing them to tear up. I pulled out the Protector and ejected the spikes. I looked for a tree I could land on. I soon found a significantly tall one . I angled myself towards it and put my shield in front of me hoping to dig my spikes into it. It didn't work out exactly as planned.

I crashed into the tree and instead of my spikes digging into the bark, as I had expected it to, I merely bounced off and started falling down the tree, hitting almost every branch on the way. I finally landed with an "oof". I held a thumb in the air indicating I was okay.

"Nailed it." I said to myself. I pulled myself off the ground and dusted myself off. "Better get moving."

I knew the temple was the in the direction that I was flying so I decided to continue walking in that direction. After awhile I realized this was going to be a long day, as my stomach stomach growled I was painfully reminded that I hadn't had breakfast this morning. Yep definitely going to be a long day.

The worst of it was the walking. There was the occasional Grimm attack but the worst of those was when three Beowolves ganged up on me. But after my encounter with the 12 of the beasts a little more than a week before, three was nothing.

I finally arrived at the temple. It certainly looked the part of abandoned. Most of the circular wall was missing and the parts that remained standing were grown over with moss and vines. There were also little pedestals, each holding a relic, which on further examination I realized they were all Chess pieces.

I stood in the center of the temple and spun to look at each were two of each, and they were either white or black. Now came the hard part, choosing which piece I was going to take. Obviously I wanted to be on Ruby's team, so I tried to think like Ruby.

More likely she picked a white piece, so that eliminated half of the pieces. I then thought about the pieces. Definitely not the pawn. Queen seemed too conceited for her as well. I went along like this, and soon I had narrowed it down to two different pieces. The white knight and the white rook. I then had this sudden urge to pick the rook.

I figured that it was the same on that told me that Ruby was fighting the Nevermore, so I didn't question it and quickly picked up the tiny castle and slipped it into my pants pocket. As I was leaving the temple I noticed what was behind it.

"Woah," I said as I gaped at the vast amount of destruction done to the extension of the temple. "So this is what Ruby was talking about." I said, recalling the redhead's tale of her fight with the Nevermore. I shivered at the thought of that gargantuan bird. "Good riddance." I muttered as I headed back towards the cliff.

The walk back to cliff was just as uneventful as it was getting to the temple. When I got to the cliff I realized there wasn't anyway up beside climbing. I groaned as I looked at the height off the cliff. I sighed and ejected the spikes on the Protector as I walked to the cliff face. When I reached my destination I dug the spikes into the cliff face, my other hand on an outcropping of rock, and started climbing.

By the time I got to top it was about three o'clock judging from the position of the sun. When I finally managed to crawl up, I rolled over onto my back, panting to catch my breath, sweat rolling down my face. Suddenly the image of a certain grey-haired professor entered my view.

"Welcome back." He said.

I waved, to tired to speak.

"I trust you have the relic."

I nodded. "Just… give me… a few minutes." I said between breaths.

After about two minutes I stood, fished the rook from my pocket, and tossed it to him. He caught it with relative ease and started to examine the piece.

"Ah the white rook piece. I'm curious is there any particular reason you picked this piece?" He asked.

'Should I tell him,' I thought to myself. 'Why not its not like it will get me in trouble.' "I felt like there was some force compelling me to take it."

"Hm." Ozpin hummed. "At any rate I want to say congratulations. You made it through the Emerald Forest with relative ease."

"Honestly it was nothing," I said trying to deflect the praise. "The worst was climbing up the cliff."

"Well, either way welcome to team JNPR, or as it will now be called, team JNIPER."

My face fell as I realized I had made a mistake. I quickly composed myself and nodded. "Thank you, sir. I will go get ready to change rooms." After that I made my way to the room I had called home for the past week.

When I got to the door Ruby was sitting there waiting for me. Seeing me she instantly sprang from her seated position and bounded over me.

"Hey, Ivan," she exclaimed. "How'd it go?"

"Oh um…" I rubbed the back of my neck. "It went… great." I said not making eye contact.

I made my way into the room and started going through my bags to make sure that I hadn't forgotten anything.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked.

I stopped going through my bag and sighed. "It's not that big of a deal, but I guess you'll find out sooner or later." I turned around to see her worried look. "I didn't make it into team RWBY."

She paused for a second a blank look taking over her face. "That's it?" She asked. "The way you were acting, I thought you got kicked out of Beacon or something."

"You're taking this surprisingly well," I said. "You're not disappointed that I'm not on your team?" I asked surprised.

"Of course I'm disappointed, it sucks that we're not going to be on the same team." She replied. "But that doesn't mean we're going to stop being friends."

I nodded. "You're right." I said.

"Which team did you get into anyways?"

"Team JNPR." I replied.

"That's great!" Ruby exclaimed with a smile. "Our teams are good friends. You'll like it there."

"Hopefully, I'm gonna be stuck with them for four years." I chuckled. Then my face lit up in remembrance. "Oh, hey you want to watch the ceremony now?" I asked pulling out my Scroll.

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah."

We sat down on the floor and watched the ceremony making jokes a certain parts. Then came the part when Ruby and her team got on stage.

"You should be glad Ozpin didn't let me come." I said looking at the redhead next to me. "I would have embarrassed you so much."

"I don't want to know." Ruby responded looking back at the screen.

"No, no you don't." I replied.

After we finished walking I asked Ruby if she could show me where my room was, and eagerly said that she could. I gathered up my bags and followed her as she led me to the dorms. We stopped in the same place her room was at and I was confused.

"Um Red. This is your room." I said.

"No you dunce, this is your room." Ruby replied with a smile.

Taking a closer look at the door I realized she was right. There was a plate that held the letters JNPR.

"Okay you've been hanging out with Weiss too much." I said, looking back at the scythe-wielder. "Anyways I'll see you later Red. I should probably go introduce myself to my team."

"Later Ivan." Ruby said as she went across the hall into her room.

I went up the door and knocked. A few seconds later a blonde, scraggly looking boy answered the door. I realized he was the boy from the ceremony, Jaune Arc

"Hi," he said. "Can I help you?"

"Um yeah my name's Ivan Callahan. I'm your new teammate." The boy looked taken aback at that. "Can I come in?"

Jaune nodded dumbly and moved away from the doorway allowing me to enter the room. As soon as I stepped inside all eyes turned towards me, making me extremely uncomfortable. I waved at all of the people.

"Hi. I'm your guys new teammate, Ivan Callahan." I said.

"How's that possible?" Jaune asked. "We already have four members."

"Well to make a long story short," I started. "The day you guys went through initiation I wasn't able to make it, and since there were no teams that had a spot open I had to go through initiation by myself and bring back a relic. Whichever one I picked, whichever team had picked the same piece, that was the team I was assigned to."

"Well, welcome to the team then." Jaune said slapping me on the back. "The name's Jaune Arc, this is my partner Pyrrha Nikos," He said pointing at a red haired girl wearing some type armor.

"Hello." Pyrrha said waving, and smiling.

"And's that's Lie Ren and his partner-"

"Nora!" The girl in question shouted as she popped up out of nowhere.

"Does she always do that?" I asked after I had calmed down from my surprise.

"No," Ren replied. "But she can be very hyperactive."

"Yup." Nora said happily as she hung from the ceiling fan. "Hi." She said to me as she spun around slowly on the fan.

"How is the fan not breaking?" I asked myself.

"We had to get the screws reinforced after the first few days." Jaune replied.

"Ah." I replied

After that an awkward silence filled the room, filled only by the sound of the spinning fan. Soon though my stomach growled, reminding me how hungry I was.

"Well I'm going to go to the cafeteria and get something to eat. Anyone want to come with me?" I asked the group.

I got a chorus of "yeah"s and "yes"s in response. We made our way to the school's cafeteria and got in line for food, which was some type of casserole. After we sat down at a table we started getting to know each other better. All throughout our conversation I had this feeling like I had seen Pyrrha before, but I just couldn't place my finger on where.

"Pumpkin Pete's!" I exclaimed suddenly as I realized where I had seen her before.

"What?" Jaune asked.

"I had a feeling like I had seen Pyrrha before," I explained. "Now I remember where. You're on the cover of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!"

"Yeah." The redhead nodded.

"That's really cool," I continued. "They only do that for cartoon characters and _really_ good athletes. So what did you compete in?"

"I've won the Mistral Regional tournament four times in a row." She replied.

"Four times? I think that's a record. Right?" I asked.

"Right." Pyrrha nodded.

After that we talked for a little while longer. Then I stood and yawned.

"Well guys, I think I'm going to turn in for the night." I told them.

"But it's only, like four o'clock." Jaune replied confused.

"Yeah, but I've had a long day. Hiking, monster fighting, rock climbing. I'm pretty wiped, so I'll see you guys later."

They all nodded in understanding, and said goodbye as I left. When I got back to the room I noticed that the plaque on the door had been changed. It now held the letters JNIPR. I ran my fingers over the engraved letters in appreciation before I opened the door. Soon I realized there was a small problem. There were only four beds, and each already had an owner.

I thought for a minute until I remember that I had packed extra blankets. I quickly used the blankets I had packed and made a makeshift bed on the floor in the corner of the room. I then changed into my sleep-wear and climbed under the blanket. I thought about the day I had, and I smiled.

For some reason being here with this team I had a feeling of rightness, for lack of a better term. I soon fell asleep with a smile on my face. 'This is going to be a good year,' was the last thing I thought before I had fallen asleep.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter done I hoped you guys liked this. Anyways a few things to say. First off sorry for taking a little longer than usual, two reasons for that.**

**1.) This is longer than usual, and 2.) I had midterms this past week and had a lot less time to work on this. Second thing, I've decided to do a little chapterly contest. Here's how it's gonna work. Each chapter I'll put a reference in, and whoever guesses correctly first will get look at the new chapter three days before I put it out. **

**You can either put your answer in a review or PM me. I don't care which. I'm starting the contest this chapter and this one is really easy in my opinion. Anyways if no one can guess by the time the next chapter is done I'll tell you what the reference is. So that's all for now. Until next chapter! ;)**


End file.
